


just remember...

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles leaves a message...sterek drabble - 1/2 - words of the day: voice, camera, pretty





	just remember...

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Pressing the camera button, Stiles sets it up to record, hoping his voice comes across clear as he leaves his message.

“Der? I’m so sorry babe. I should have listened when you… but I had to help. We were attacked…” Stiles winces, clutching at his side. “Got shot. It’s lookin’ pretty bad.” He stifles a groan. “I love you Derek. Just remember that, okay? I love you.”

Stiles thumps his head against the wall as tears fall from his eyes. A loud growl shakes the compound. Closing his eyes, he feels familiar arms pull him close. “Stay with me Stiles…”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
